Need You Now
by boldlikeblack
Summary: Just a little wander through the world of weird. Chlavis, Chloe/Jimmy, Chloe/Zod


**A/N: So I don't own this and I honestly don't know where it came from. I was just having a really weird night when I wrote it. It's my first attempt at a songfic, so please, be gentle.**

***

Chloe Sullivan is not part of history. This is a fact that the Legion has chosen to remind her of again and again. They have no knowledge of Kal-El's fearless sidekick. No recollection of the woman who sacrificed everything for him. Watchtower means nothing to them.

***

On nights when the bed was too cold beside her, when the rain rolled down the windows of her tower, Chloe wondered if they didn't know her because she ceased to exist the day they died.

Henry James Olsen, the man who loved her enough to buy her this palace of a home, wanted to give her a perfect normal life with a home and children that shared his eyes and her smile. On nights like these, she took out the photos of them together and wondered. Would they have ever been happy?

Chloe wanted to say yes. She wanted to say that they would have had a beautiful, wonderful life together, but there was always something holding her back.

It felt like her world shattered the night she discovered the only photo she had of her and Davis, stuck to the back of an old picture of Clark and Pete from middle school.

His dark eyes were sparkling with laughter at something she had said. Chloe couldn't remember when exactly the photo was taken, but his laughter was so clear in her mind that she could almost hear it echoing all along the Watchtower.

Deep in her heart, Chloe knew that Davis Bloome was the reason she could not say for certain that she and Jimmy would have lived happily ever after.

Davis loved her with his whole heart, both man and beast. In the beginning, Brainiac was the reason he fell so hard, so fast, but in the end, when there was only Davis, who had still loved her more than anything. He loved her so much that he killed and died for her. Both men did.

Each time Chloe thought about it, she became more and more certain that she made the biggest mistake of her life denying what she felt for Davis. When she told Jimmy that she only wanted to save Davis, the lie tasted like poison.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

He was the only one she could every truly talk to; the only one she had ever shared her whole self with. Davis was the only one who ever really understood her. He knew what she needed before she even spoke. Sometimes, the need to speak to him was so strong that she called his cell phone just to listen to his voicemail greeting. She knew that there was something distinctly wrong with the fact that she hacked into the cell phone company's systems to make sure the phone wasn't turned off but sometimes Chloe just needed to hear him.

Only once did she break down and leave a message apologizing for the things she said, begging him not to be dead, telling him to come back to her like always. It is the only time she ever verbalized how much she loved him, and still loved him to this day.

Chloe wondered if anyone will ever touch her heart and soul like Davis Bloome.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

The night they met, Chloe couldn't sleep. Her dreams were full of Davis and the life they never had. She pushed herself out of bed, scrambling through her dresser to reach the one thing she kept secret from everyone.

As Chloe pulled the worn t-shirt over her head, she inhaled deeply, trying to pick out the last of Davis's scent. In her grief, she ransacked both Jimmy and Davis's apartments, taking a few things so that she could hold on to them as long as she needed to. Jimmy's things had all ended up in the donation bin, but Chloe couldn't seem to part with the shirts she stole from Davis.

Against the better judgment her sleep-deprived mind seemed not to possess, Chloe found herself wandering the streets of Metropolis in old jeans, shielded from the cold by a shirt and hoodie that are much too big for her.

She ended up on a sketchy bar on the wrong side of town, drowning her sorrows with her friends Jack, Jim and the Captain. The bar was where Chloe spotted him, out of the corner of her eye.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

Maybe it was the fact that the booze made it hard to see straight or that the lighting in the bar was less than ideal, but the figure in her peripheral sent her heart rocketing against her ribcage. Chloe turned her head just in time to see him walk out the door and she had to follow.

Her feet refused to cooperate as she followed the dark haired man through the streets. Her heart pounded. The height was right, so was the way he moved under the dark jacket he wore. Chloe wanted so much for the past months to have been a lie. The man's hair shone the exact same shade as Davis's when he passed under the street lamps.

It started to rain and Chloe panicked. She had to follow, she had to, but the rain would wash away the last traces of Davis's smell from the clothes she wore. Even under the smell of the cigarette smoke and musk of the bar, the shirt and sweater still held hints of Davis. As her quarry slipped down an alley, Chloe had a split-second to decide if chasing a ghost was worth losing the last physical traces of the man she loved. In the end, it was.

"Wait, please!" she shouted over the rain. She nearly got hit by a car as she ran across the street to follow the man down the alley.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call  
But I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

The bricks were hard and cold against Chloe's back as the man slammed her into them. His hand was around her throat and she couldn't help the tears that began flowing down her face. The facial structure was similar enough, but whoever he was, this man was not Davis.

Somewhere, deep down, she'd known that.

"Why were you following me?" the man demanded harshly.

Chloe could only cry and pull his hand. He set her down lightly and stared at her, cocking his head to one side. It only made her cry harder. He was so similar and yet so different. "I'm sorry," she croaked through her tears, "I thought you were someone else."

Her legs went out from under her and she rocked herself gently. Davis was gone. She had followed this strange man for no reason and the rain had washed away the last traces of Davis. All she had left were a photograph and a ten second message on the phone.

"I'm s...s...sorry to have bothered you," she cried, "I just...you look so much like...and I just needed..."

The man bent down beside her, staring at her with something like sympathy in his eyes. "Is there somewhere you should be? Somehow I don't think that this part of town is the best place for a woman alone," he said.

Chloe blinked at him and swallowed thickly, sobering. "I'm supposed to be at home, but I don't know where that is anymore. I have an apartment..." she said quietly.

The man held his hand out. "May I see you there safely?" he asked.

Chloe nodded, taking his hand and pulling herself up. Subdued, she walked back to the Watchtower, with the man never more than three feet away. He was handsome in the same sharp way that Davis was handsome. If the light hit him just right, Chloe could almost see it. Her companion never said a word.

_I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

When she reached the doors, Chloe turned to him. She licked her lips and exhaled. "Would you like to come up?" she asked.

Her companion's eyebrows rose a fraction of an inch. "It's not terribly intelligent to invite a stranger, someone whose name you don't even know, into your home."

"At this point," Chloe said, "I just can't bring myself to care. You walked me home and now you're soaking wet. I have some clothes upstairs that you could wear while yours dry."

His mouth quirked into a half smile. "The wet doesn't bother me," he replied.

"Please," she said, "I don't trust myself to be alone right now."

He nodded and followed her inside.

"I'm Chloe," she said while they rode the elevator.

"You can call me Dru," he replied.

They barely made it five feet inside the door before Chloe threw herself at him, taking Dru by surprise and kissing him roughly. He regained his sensibilities when her fingers tangled in the buttons of his shirt.

Dru captured Chloe's hands in his and immobilized her. With his other hand, he tenderly pushed her wet hair back from her face. "Whoever you were looking for tonight, I'm not him."

"I know," she said.

"Then why?"

"Because he's gone and I'm still here."

Something flickered in Dru's eyes and Chloe realized that he knew the pain of loss all too well.

"It's just for tonight," she said quietly, pleading. "It's only this once. I just..."

"Need someone?" he supplied.

She nodded and he kissed her softly. It was so much like Davis it made her want to cry.

_It's a quarter after one  
I'm all alone and I need you now_

_I s__aid I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Dru carried her up the stairs, to her bed. Carefully, almost reverently, he chased away the cold with his heat. He took her to places she only imagined when she was in Jimmy's arms, places she never gave Davis the chance to take her. In the moonlight, they gave each other exactly what the other needed.

It didn't matter that the name he whispered as he came wasn't hers. Nor did it matter that tears slid down her cheeks as Dru pushed her to her peak again and again. This was real. This was something they both obviously needed. It was joy and heartbreak all at once.

When it was over they were both exhausted. Dru sprawled next to her and entwined Chloe's fingers with his own. "Who was he?" Dru asked quietly.

Chloe voice was hoarse when she spoke. "He was a good man; a good friend that should have been so much more. I was too scared to admit how I felt. I didn't think it was possible to feel so much for one person. I just couldn't face it and now he's gone."

"He died?"

"Months ago."

"It never gets easier I'm afraid," Dru said.

"Who did you lose?" Chloe asked, her curiosity settling over her like a second skin.

"My wife and son. They passed while I was at war," he answered.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe said, squeezing his hand.

"It was a long time ago," Dru said, "a different lifetime really."

He let go of her hand and swung his feet over the bed, running a hand through his hair. Chloe watched the moonlight play across his skin as Dru pulled on his wet clothes.

"Are you sure you don't want me to dry those for you?" she asked, sitting up and pulling the sheet around her chest.

"It's fine, really. I need to get back."

Chloe only nodded in understanding as Dru put his heavy black coat on. "Will you walk me out? I need to make sure you lock the door behind me," he said.

She nodded again and pulled the sheet around her, trailing him to the door.

Dru took her free hand and kissed the back. "Thank you for tonight," he said.

Chloe smiled and it felt foreign on her face. "I should thank you. You didn't have to..."

He shrugged and turned to go.

"Wait," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "Just one minute."

Chloe went to the closet and fished around in one of her coat pockets, withdrawing a small card. She handed it to Dru and he cocked his head at her, raising a brow.

She stared at her feet and lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. "If you ever need..."

Dru brushed a kiss across her cheekbone and left in a blink. Chloe locked the door behind him and fell into bed exhausted.

***

She honestly never expected to hear from Dru after that night, though she wondered where he'd gone and who he'd really been.

Needless to say that it was a surprise to see an unfamiliar number on her Caller ID. Upon answering it, Chloe nearly dropped the phone from the shock of hearing his voice on the line.

"Please," he said quietly, "I just need..."

"I'll be here," she answered.

_Oh baby I need you now_

And that was how they began.

***

Chloe Sullivan is not a part of history because she died the day she learned that Dru, the man who had healed the wounds on her soul, was Dru-Zod, a clone of the man who would one day become a feared and hated General.

The Green Arrow had been the one to tell her, while Dru stood at her side. No one could fathom why she turned to Zod with love in her eyes instead of betrayal and took a Kryptonite arrow in the back that was meant for his heart.

The last thing she ever saw was his face. It was the last thing she needed to see.

Chloe Sullivan is not a part of history because she found a love to hold on to.


End file.
